Tulip Putih, Un?
by Apostrophee
Summary: (Sekuel Cerita di Balik SasoDei) Deidara sepertinya lagi berusaha membuat Sasori memaafkan kesalahannya. Tapi sejak pertama kali, sebenarnya Sasori emang udah luluh lantak (ceilah) sama Dei. Memangnya apa yang membuat Suigetsu mencuri hati Kisame- (salah fokus!)Apa yang membuat Sasori nyuekin Deidara? Silahkan baca (Special For SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 / Spring Flowers)


**Tulip Putih, Un?**

**(Sekuel Cerita di Balik SasoDei)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang**

**Warning : Banyak OOC demi kepentingan humor (?), alay, garing, gaje, **

**gak nyambung, typos, dan hal-hal lain yang memuakkan (?)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**(Special For SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 / Spring Flowers )**

**Selamat membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari yang normal di markas Akatsuki. Oh! Tentu saja ini hari yang sangat biasa karena dengan semangat membaranya Zetsu akan tetap setia berfotosintesis setiap pagi dengan posisi yang cukup tidak wajar. Bagaimana bisa dibilang wajar kalau posisi mukanya saja menghadap tanah dengan kedua tangan menopang berat tubuh?! Apalagi venus flytrapnya digunakan untuk mengupil (?) posisi fotosintesis macam apa itu?! Yah, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga beginilah keabsurd-an yang normal khas Akatsuki.

Di lain ruangan, telah berbaring dengan damai (?) seorang missing-nin dengan predikat 'Undefined Gender Bomber' beserta iler-ilernya yang menganak sungai sepanjang bantal. Pukul 9 pagi, dan rasa-rasanya belum ada tanda-tanda missing-nin berambut pirang itu akan bangun dari tidurnya. Sudah lebih 10 detik berlalu – sejak author bilang pukul 9 pagi – kemudian sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga terdengar.

"Deidaraaaaa!"

Dan ya, Deidara masih tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Piraaaaaaaang!"

Deidara baru menggaruk pipinya.

"Banci!"

Deidara menggeplak laler perekam Zetsu.

"Hoi! Bangun dasar kebo!"

Tak terasa suara itu sudah sampai di depan wajah ileran Deidara persis, tapi masih belum cukup untuk membuka mata Deidara. Setelah mendapat decakan sebal dari si pembangun, Deidara malah semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut.

BYUUUUUR!

"Bwah un! Sekarang Deidara mendapatkan siraman air.

"Bangun pirang! Ini udah jam berapa? Liat tuh Danna-lo udah ilang dipatok ayam!" si pembangun gila yang diketahui bernama Hidan itu nyerocos panjang lebar seenak jidat setelah melihat Deidara membuka mata.

"Hah? Ini kan hari minggu un," elak Deidara dengan malas-malasan.

"Terus kenapa kalo hari minggu? Semua orang malah sibuk kalo hari minggu tauk!"

"Masa' sih un?"

"Iya, si Itachi lagi belanja kipas di Konoha, Kisame lagi jemur ikan asin di suna, Konan lagi cari babu baru di Kiri, Kakuzu lagi keliling Kumo jadi sales obat bisul _door-to-door,_ Zetsu lagi fotosintesis noh di depan," jelas Hidan panjang lebar.

'Oh jadi kayak gitu ya kesibukan Akatsuki kalo hari minggu?' inner Deidara. "Trus leader, Sasori no Danna, sama lu sendiri ngapain un?"

"Nah gue baru aja mau mulai ritual, tapi leader nyuruh gue bangunin lo gara-gara Sasori – …"

"Sasori no Danna dipatok ayam?!"

"Bukan!"

Deidara udah panik sendiri menunggu penjelasan Hidan. Eh, tau-taunya Hidan malah bilang,

"Sasori punya bisul!" Deidara sweatdrop, tapi lima detik kemudian langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari secepat Minato kebelet pipis menuju ruang tengah Akatsuki. Dia baru ingat kalo orang bisulan kan gak boleh deket-deket orang ber-piercing! Konslet otakmu nak!

"Gampang banget sih tuh anak gue boongin!" Hidan malah cekikikan sendiri setelah Deidara pergi.

Sementara itu si leader berpiercing yang diduga Deidara sedang bersama dengan Sasori ternyata lagi asyik-asyiknya nonton serial kesukaannya 'Anak-anak Hashirama' di ruang tengah sambil ngemil kripik pedas Mang Teuchi. Pein yang sedang konsen menonton acara kesukaannya itu pun akhirnya terusik dengan kehadiran Deidara yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Leader un!" Deidara malah kebingungan sendiri mendapati Danna-nya ternyata tidak berada di dekat Pein.

"Berisik lu Dei, lagi asyik nih."

"Sasori no Danna mana un?" tanya Deidara.

"Barusan aja pergi keluar," jawab Pein sambil berlinangan air mata. Apakah 'Anak-anak Hashirama' itu benar-benar menyentuh hati Pein? Ah ternyata hati Pein memang sangat sensitif ya? "Lagian elonya tidur kelamaan sih, Sasori-nya keburu dipatok ayam."

"Kok bisa sih? Apa ayam suka bisul ya un?" Deidara garuk-garuk kepala karena sibuk menyambung-nyambungkan statement Hidan dengan statement Pein.

"Tadi lu disuruh bantuin Sasori buat obat herbal tauk! Buruan susul si Saso!" suruh Pein dengan ngawurnya.

"Yap, leader!"

Lalu Deidara bergegas menuju tempat Sasori berada – entah dimana – dengan jubah dan pipi penuh iler yang telah mengering.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasori sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati rumah hijau milik Zetsu. Rumah hijau yang dikembangkan dan dimodali oleh Zetsu sendiri ini memang tiada duanya! Sasori saja terheran-heran mengapa cuma ada venus, kantong semar, dan bunga bangkai. Semuanya berbau karnivor dan itu membuat Sasori sedikit ngeri. Untungnya sih ada bunga kamboja di sana. Yah, meskipun sedikit horor juga, tapi setidaknya ada keindahan dan keharuman di kebun kecil Zetsu. Hanya sedikit sih, mungkin 5%.

Tapi jangan salah, ternyata di balik rumah hijau itu, Zetsu memberikan seperempat luas tanahnya untuk ditanami Sasori tanaman untuk keperluan membuat racun. Sungguh baik hati Zetsu!

"Dei?" panggil Sasori saat melihat Deidara yang setengah melek di deket pintu.

"Danna!" Deidara segera menuju tempat Sasori berdiri. "Danna bisulnya udah sembuh? Atau Danna mau buat obat herbal untuk ngilangin bisul? Tadi Hidan bilang Kakuzu jual obat bisul kok, kenapa gak beli di Kakuzu aja? Trus ayamnya siapa yang matokin Danna?" tanyanya panjang lebar sampai lupa memakai 'un'.

Sasori cuma mengernyitkan alisnya. "Siapa yang punya bisul? Emang ada ayam di sini?" Sasori malah balik nanya.

"Kata Hidan Danna punya bisul, trus kata leader Danna dipatok ayam, un."

"Berita hoax tuh," jawab Sasori santai.

"Berarti Danna gak bisulan?" Sasori geleng-geleng. "Gak dipatok ayam un?" Sasori geleng-geleng lagi.

"Kirain beneran un," Deidara menghela nafas lega, kemudian memperhatikan Sasori dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Imut dan manis seperti biasanya. Lalu Deidara malah senyum-senyum sendiri karena efek angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah kaca menghembuskan rambut merah Sasori, membuat pemandangan di depannya ini semakin indah (?)

"Eee…. Dei?" lamunan Deidara dibuyarkan oleh panggilan Sasori.

"Ya Danna un?"

"Kamu belom mandi ya?"

JLEEEB!

Bagaikan ditusuk Samehada dari belakang! Deidara setengah mati menahan malu. Dia baru sadar penampilannya saat ini bener-bener nggak banget.

"E – I … iya Danna, yaudah aku mandi dulu, un." Deidara baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Sasori menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menarikknya agar menghadap Sasori.

"Gak usah mandi juga gakpapa kok," ujar Sasori seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Deidara. Kontan Deidara berusaha memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Sasori yang membuat pipinya memanas.

"Uunn…."

"Temenin aku aja di sini," kata Sasori dengan suara yang cukup err – membuat bulu kuduk Deidara berjengit (?) dan bikin Deidara tambah parno.

"Y-yaa Danna," Akhirnya Deidara menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata tubuh boneka Sasori tidak terlalu menyebalkan, toh walaupun kondisinya sekarang ini sedang bau karena belum mandi, Sasori tetap tidak akan bisa menciumnya. Bingo!

"Nah, kalo gitu tolong ambilin keranjang ya!" Deidara pun segera melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasori dan segera mencari-cari keranjang di bangunan kecil ini. Wajar lah, dia baru pertama kali masuk rumah hijau Zetsu.

Sedangkan Sasori dengan cepat dan tangkas memetiki tanaman yang akan dipakainya nanti. Deidara hanya bisa melongo melihat betapa lincahnya tangan Sasori mengambil beberapa tanaman kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang dibawa Deidara. 'Jadi kalo mau buat obat herbal harus gesit, un' pikir Deidara yang termakan omongan Pein tadi sambil mencatatnya baik-baik dalam otakya.

Setelah selesai, Sasori hanya menyuruh Deidara diam dan memperhatikan saja. Dan selanjutnya, Deidara benar-benar duduk manis dan memperhatikan Sasori membuat obat herbalnya.

Yaikss! Obat herbal kok warna ungu?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Deidara melangkah keluar dari kamar mandinya. Setelah seharian hanya memperhatikan Sasori membuat racun (dia baru sadar habis liat papan rumah hijau Zetsu ada yang bertuliskan 'Racun Sasori' (?) di belakang) Deidara hanya tidur-tiduran di kasur, sambil mennunggu Sasori selesai dari acara mencuci bonekanya (?)

Tapi yang namanya Deidara selalu penasaran. Buat apa sih racun yang dibuat Sasori?

"Yo! Dei-chan!" tiba-tiba Hidan nongol di jendela.

"Hidan un! Buat apa Sasori no Danna buat racun ya?" tanya Deidara to the point.

"Sasori buat racun? Gue baru tau tuh."

"Sama un!" kata Deidara sambil memegang 2 botol cairan ungu tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan Sasori mau ngeracunin lu Dei!" tuduh Hidan mengada-ada.

"Gak mungkin un!" sergah Deidara cepat. "Ngapain Danna mau ngeracunin aku kalo tadi aku juga diajak buat racun un!"

"Ah bisa aja kali, Sasori kan gak bisa ditebak. Mending lu jauh-jauh dari racun itu deh," saran Hidan yang cukup bijak.

"Iya juga sih."

Sebelum Deidara hendak mengembalikan botol racun itu, dia melihat sekali lagi cairan itu dari dekat persis di depan matanya. Namun, saat itu juga Deidara sedang berkonsentrasi dengan cairan di depannya, Hidan yang notabene usilnya melebihi Suigetsu kecil dengan sengaja mengejutkan Deidara. Deidara yang parnoan pun dengan tidak elitnya ngejungkel di lantai dan secara tidak sadar melempar racun Sasori ke sembarang arah. Beruntungnya…. Pintu kamar seketika terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Sasori yang sudah berlumuran cairan ungu. Nah lho! Deidara cuma gigit bibir bawah sambil pasang muka horor. Sedangkan Hidan udah ngilang dari TKP.

"Ukh…." Sasori mengusap wajahnya.

"Dei…." Sekarang Deidara menahan nafas dan menutup matanya erat.

"Danna un! G – gom- "

"Bisa keluar dulu?" potong Sasori.

"Sasori no Danna, maaf un. Tadi Hidan ngagetin aku, trus – "

"Iya-iya…, tapi bisa keluar dulu?"

Deidara hanya menunduk. Sekarang dia merasa bodoh dengan tingkahnya saat ini. Akhirnya dengan perasaan bersalah, Deidara meninggalkan kamarnya, melewati Sasori yang bahkan sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

Sasori menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan ungu. Uh, Sasori benci mengakuinya. Dia yakin kalau dia memang menyayangi Deidara, tapi kadang-kadang partnernya itu benar-benar membuat Sasori jengkel gak karuan. Dari pertama masuk masuk Akatsuki lah, sampe sekarang masih aja nyebelin. Mungkin Deidara gak bakalan tau, kenapa Sasori bisa sesebal itu cuma gara-gara dua botol cairan ungunya melayang (?) siang ini. Gimana gak sebel kalo untuk bisa mendapatkan tanamannya aja sudah susah, belum lagi dapet izin menanam dari Zetsu, belum juga biaya dan waktu yang Sasori luangkan hanya untuk merawat tanaman-tanaman langkanya selama 2 tahun! Sekarang liat deh! Tanamannya ini berubah menjadi cairan yang tersia-siakan. Tapi mau digimanain lagi Sasori tetep gak tega marah sama Deidara.

Disaat otaknya sibuk mikir dan hatinya lagi berdebat, tiba-tiba….

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sasori yang was-was kalo di balik pintu itu ternyata Deidara langsung pasang kuda-kuda.

"Saso?"

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti Sasori membuka pintu dan mendapati sang leader berpiercing di sana.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara elu un!" kata Deidara misuh-misuh di dapur. Hari sudah malam, dan Deidara masih belum berani masuk kamarnya.

"Apaan kok gue sih! Lo nya aja yang kagetan!" bantah Hidan.

"Cih, Sasori no Danna pasti marah banget un."

"Yaudah minta maaf aja kali, lu kan pacarnya," kata Hidan santai.

"Pacarnya buyut lo un!" (Padahal dalam hati Deidara sih, amit-amit Sasori pacarnya buyutnya Hidan!")

"Hiss…. Kalo emang ngerasa bersalah banget, mending lo buatin lagi racunnya!"

"Gue gak tau cara bikinnya un!"

"Yaudah gue kirim surat dulu ke Kakuzu, mau minta saran," ucap Hidan gak nyambung, lalu mulai menulis surat dan mengirimkannya lewat burung camar (?)

Deidara sweatdrop. Dia pusing. Semua masalah yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya hari ini membuatnya lelah. Dia tidak menyangka Sasori bisa ngambek cuma gara-gara kehilangan racunnya? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa diucapkannya untuk meminta maaf pada Sasori. Soalnya setiap ada peluang Sasori keluar kamar, pasti Sasori akan menghindar dari Deidara.

"Oy pirang! Kata Itachi tunggu dia pulang," teriak Hidan dengan volume max.

"Kok malah Itachi un?"

"Insting burung ini kan gak pernah salah. Tadi gue suruh ke Kakuzu, tapi karena Kakuzu gak akan pernah mikir selain uang, burung tadi belok arah deh ke Itachi," jelas Hidan panjang lebar.

"Itachi yang ganteng udah pulang guyysss!" tiba-tiba sosok keriput berpenampilan norak muncul di belakang mereka berdua.

"Cepet amat un."

"Itachi gitu loohh," kata Itachi dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang semakin bertambah setiap kali habis dari Konoha (?)

"Trus ngapain lu dandan kayak bences gitu?" tanya Hidan.

"Ini bukan dandanan bences tau! Ini semua piranti buat photo box sama Sasuke!" seru Itachi sambil memamerkan kacamata love warna merahnya, stiker cupid di pipinya, sandal jepit merek 'Seloww' sama sebuket bunga di tangannya.

Hidan sama Deidara cuma kasih ekspresi 'suka-suka lu Chi'.

"Nih, kasih aja bunga!" kata Itachi seraya menodongkan (?) buket bunganya pada Deidara.

Disaat Deidara ragu-ragu mengambil bunga Itachi, eh tau-tau tangan Pein udah mendarat aja di pundak Deidara. "Buruan ambil," katanya. Padahal Deidara yakin Pein gak tau persis masalah yang sedang dihadapi Deidara.

Akhirnya si Dei mengambil bunga itu, "Tulip putih un?"

"Iyaa, udah deh…. Buruan! Gue udah sering liat di telenovela kok kalo minta maaf pake tulip putih," kata Itachi gak sabaran.

"Kalo Danna gak ngerti maksudnya un?"

"Kalo maksud lo minta maaf, ya pasti tau lah Dei-chaan," jawab Hidan gemes sekaligus lega karena merasa bukan dirinya saja yang paling lola di Akatsuki.

"Okelah, un!" dengan pikiran yang udah mentok, akhirnya Deidara mengikuti metode Itachi ini. Dia tidak mau sampai berhari-hari diem-dieman sama Dannanya. Iya, Deidara emang parnoan, karena itulah, dia yang harus bertindak pertama kali! (gak nyambung!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak menuruni tangga. Tapi saat melihat Deidara yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, dia berhenti mendadak. Menunggu Deidara yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Danna," Deidara menarik nafas pada hitungan cepat ke sepuluh (?), "Danna aku minta maaf un, aku gak ada maksud ngelempar racun Danna, apalagi sampe kena muka Danna. Aku bakal lakuin apa aja asal Danna maafin aku, tapi kalo Danna masih gak mau maafin, aku cuma bisa ngasih ini un!" katanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sasori cuma kedip-kedip mata gak ngeh dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi tetap menerima sebuket bunga tulip yang diberikan Deidara. Setelah itu Deidara berlari menuju kamar. Menyisakan Sasori yang lagi bengong.

Racun? Yang lebih membuatnya bingung, Tulip Putih?

Di dalam kamar, Deidara menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dia merasa seakan-akan jantungnya habis dikejar-kejar Akamaru! Dengan perasaan yang tak karuan menanti reaksi Sasori nanti, Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan satu-satunya meja yang ada di kamar itu. Dan sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja itulah yang membuatnya terbengong-bengong. Pada saat yang sama, engsel pintu kamarnya berderit.

"Danna un!" dia sudah tau siapa orang di balik pintu itu rupanya.

"Emm…."

"Eeee…." Sepertinya Sasori bingung harus mulai darimana.

Sasori lagi malu-malu Pakkun nih(?) walaupun pipinya gak memerah, tapi gelagatnya yang lagi garuk-garuk bagian belakang kepala memperjelas semuanya (kayak sinetron aja!) melihat gerak-gerik Sasori ini membuat Deidara menampilkan senyum terlebarnya.

"Maaf Dei, aku gak marah kok…." masih dengan malu-malu Pakkun (?), Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara dan mengambil sebuket bunga dari meja di belakangnya.

"…. tapi cuma sebel," lalu dengan pelan Sasori menjitak kepala Deidara, dan terkekeh.

"Aww! Un…."

Sasori memberikan bunganya pada Deidara. Nah! Ini dia! Deidara menerima sebuket bunga dari Sasori. Dan bunga dari Sasori itu adalah tulip putih! Yah, sekarang dua-duanya sudah mendapatkan bunga, udah kayak barter Chidori sama Rasengan aja.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Deidara tetap merasa bersalah, "Tapi Danna, aku bakal bantuin Danna buat racun lagi kok, un!"

"Eee…. Sebenernya yang tadi itu bukan racun sih."

"Terus apa kalo bukan racun?"

"Penawar racun," jawab Sasori yang bikin alis Deidara tabrakan. "Semenjak kamu masuk Akatsuki Dei, dan pake kamar ini, mau gak mau pasti kamu bakal deket sama kugutsu-kugutsu yang beracun. Makanya untuk jaga-jaga, aku buat penawarnya kalo suatu saat kamu kena racun…." Ujar Sasori sambil malu-malu Hinata sekarang (?) style mainin jari tu lho!

Sekarang Deidara paham. Ya, meskipun waktu yang dibutuhkan agar lolanya gak keliatan itu cukup lama, tapi Deidara berhasil mencerna perkataan Sasori dengan baik. Matanya sedikit melebar dan sekarang dia yakin kalau Sasori memang tidak akan pernah melukainya. Justru sebaliknya, Sasori akan selalu melindungi Deidara. Dengan segenap kekuatan untuk menjaga harga diri sebagai cowok (iya dia cowok walalupun gelarnya 'undefined gender…') dia berusaha sebaik mungkin agar air matanya tidak keluar. Segala kecemasan dan ketakutannya terhadap Sasori telah lenyap. Dia tersenyum.

Deidara memeluk Sasori. Begitu juga Sasori membalas pelukan Deidara dengan hangat. Kini Deidara cuma bisa bilang _'I love you…. I love you…. I love you, Sasori un!' _Dalam hati, mengagumi sosok Sasori. Sayangnya yah, dalam hati. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah,

"A-arigatou…. Un."

Dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tapi dia yakin Sasori sudah tau bagaimana hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan jadi orang nyebelin lagi Dei," Sasori tertawa pelan.

"Uhuk!"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Sepertinya ada yang keselek piercing Pein. Tapi ternyata, setumpukan kertas, piercing, hiu, gagak, duit, venus, dan jashin (?) lagi nguping di deket pintu dengan wajah-wajah tidak berdosa. Lalu dengan bangganya, Pein malah semakin membongkar acara ngintipnya dan mengatakan, "Gue emang paling top dalam urusan mengintip!"

Member lain cuma bisa tepok jidat. Membuat kepercayaan diri Kisame menurun karena, 'kenapa dulu gue milih dia jadi ketua ya'

"Dasar tukang ngintip un!"

Dalam sekejap mereka ngilang seketika, sekali lagi, lebih cepat dari Minato kebelet boker!

Deidara melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat Sasori. Kemudian dengan hati berteri-teri (?) Deidara melihat tulip putihnya sekali lagi. Senyum di wajahnya gak akan pernah habis kalo ada Sasori di dekatnya.

"Tulip putih Danna?"

"Ya…. Untukmu Dei…."

Sekarang mereka berdua yakin, ada seseorang di balik sekenario tulip putih ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI / FINISH / SELESAI / BAR (?)**

**Waaah, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic sekuel untuk event spesial ini. Saya berusaha sekeras mungkin melawan tekanan batin (?) untuk bisa ikut event ini…**

**Dan akhirnya yeaah! Selesai juga dipublish.**

**Tapi saya juga bingung, kenapa jadi panjang banget dan mungkin alurnya juga jadi gak enak dibaca.**

**Maaf kalo cerita banyak yang ngawur dan gaje, namanya juga humor. Dan untuk ending yang aneh.**

**Tapi ya sudahlah nyambung- gak nyambung, setidaknya author udah berkontribusi dalam event ini!**

**Sekian curhat author, semoga ficnya dapat menghibur yang lagi galau….**

**Regard,**

**Author**


End file.
